Love's Restraints
by Miles Commando Prower
Summary: Even such a lone Gizoid can find love if he just look's hard enough. All characters belong to SEGA ON Hold for now.


**Chapter 1: How it began**

The sky was a sea of blue overlooking a city with some ruins in the distance. There sat a figure, a robot but a humanoid robot he was Emerl the last of the Gizoid's.

(Emerl's POV) Note: Emerl isn't talking he is just recounting events from his memory banks.

I had changed a lot over the years since the Death Egg incident in which all of my friends believed me to be dead, until Eggman rebuilt me as his slave robot Gemerl. Whilst I was Gemerl I watched in horror as the program that was Gemerl made me attack and nearly kill my friends, it was only during the fight on cyber track when I had thrown Cream who was already badly beaten to the ground, and then I broke free of my restraints. I had begged my friends to destroy me before the program took over and would make me attack them again, as I could not bear the idea of them being killed by my hands. They refused saying that I would not die again and they would get me back, it was then Gemerl had re-took over the body and escaped. But I watched them telling Cream who had just regained consciousness what had happened. Then during the final fight at the Master Emerald shrine on Angel Island, Eggman had been defeated for what they and I believed to be the last time in this adventure and we were right. Gemerl had launched himself at Sonic and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him. Gemerl had transformed into the one form that I had tried to keep a secret from everyone, it was the form in which I had destroyed the "Forth ancient civilization" in, only Tails knew of this forms existence but he had no idea what it looked like, so I was safe. Gemerl had thrown Eggman with the "tentacle" into Sonic thus giving him time to escape. Then Sonic had used the Chaos emeralds to invoke his Super Transformation increasing his power until he reached the form known as Super Sonic. Sonic and Eggman had teamed up to try and stop Gemerl but his armour was to strong so Eggman had told Sonic to charge him up and fire him at Gemerl. This plan worked and caused Gemerl to lower the covering on his power source and Sonic dashed into it two or three times before it closed again. They repeated the same process over and over again until Gemerl's new form was destroyed and I fell down to the Earth. I watched the figures of Super Sonic and Eggman shrink until they were only dots in the distance then I "Blacked out" and reactivated in a room or place that was not familiar to me, it took me a few moments to realise that I was in control not Gemerl then the next thing I knew I was starting to deactivate again, I tried to fight whatever program that was causing this, it was quite strong but I could easily tell it was not Gemerl. After a few moments of fighting a warning appeared on my "Heads Up Display " it stated "Emerl do not resist deactivation any longer doing so will cause me to have no choice but to do a complete shut down and not just your CPU and may cause loss of data". It was obviously this new program, I didn't trust it so I continued to resist but I new that I couldn't for long, because for all I knew it could be a masked Eggman program. After that a message appeared on my HUD "Emerl stop resisting the program, listen I know that you must be confused and some-what scared at the moment but this program I am upgrading you with is beneficial, I will answer any and all of your questions when you are finished upgrading, please don't try and resist again or ill have to do it personally, sorry if this is sudden but you must stop, signed: Tails". The message read. I always new I could trust Tails so I allowed myself to be deactivated by the program. About two hours later according to my internal clock I "Awoke" to the feeling of someone or something messing with my head. I could also sense that new program in me it was guiding someone in how to work a gizoid brain. I kept my activation signal masked so the AI program and whoever was in my head would not know I was active, I activated my audio sensors also known as my "Ears" also with a masked signal so I could figure out who it was. I heard a voice which was obviously artificial so I assumed that the AI was speaking through Speakers, but just to be sure I activated my Optical sensors still keeping them masked but I had to be careful to many units active and the masking signal would be no longer effective. To the ordinary eye my visual units were still deactivated due to the lights in the back of my optical units remaining non-active.

Note: now there is some talking but is still Emerl's Point Of View.

"Ok that circuitry was messed up what did Eggman do to him". The familiar voice of Tails said. I laughed in my head so it was Tails and not someone I didn't trust, but I had to know were I was, what was Tails doing, if he was simply going to repair me and simply hand me over to the government for experiments whilst he got fame and glory and I was a science project. I shunned the last thought away Tails would never do that, but I still had to know what he was doing so I decided to wait and listen. "Circuitry corruption had reached 78% and going to critical levels, 84% of all viruses and harmful pieces have been Replaced, Eliminated or Removed". The AI said. Was I really that far gone, what did Gemerl do to me. When I heard the next part of the conversation I was filled with hate, anger and a sense of betrayal for the young two tailed fox that was like a surrogate brother of sorts to me. "But, man that was nothing compared to what his memory was like, I mean we only got as far back to where he first met Sonic, and then we had to stop, I cant imagine how hard the viruses in the earlier part of his memory are, and did you see how Eggman tortured him when he made him Gemerl, I never thought he was that cruel." Tail's wined. He…..h-he went into my memory, the one place in my head that is truly sacred to me, no one should go in there unless it is without my express permission, Tails had invaded my privacy, kind of like reading someone's diary. He had better of had a damn good reason for doing what he did or he was going to be a dead fox. "Activation sequence initiated" my CPU sounded. "(Start up deactivation Shields)" I Thought to my CPU. Deactivation shields were my anti- Deactivation defences they would slow down the deactivation program that was at work. "Tails, Activation sequence initiated should I deactivate him?" asked the AI

"What, yes deactivate him he's not ready, if he activates now the viruses will rush all the way to his central data matrix and it will kill him!" Tails almost yelled "Yes sir" The AI responded in a monotone like voice. "No, No! NO!!" I yelled to no one. I was surprised to hear that it was my old voice not Gemerl's.

"Emerl, your active, listen you have to let the AI deactivate you." Tails said in concerned voice, I turned towards him struggling to keep my arm up which was pointed at him. "Why, so you can invade my privacy again and read my memory's!!" I cried. "What are you talking about; I never invaded your privacy?" Tails asked with a look as if to say I "I have no idea". My anger levels increased at that single sentence. "Don't give that looked Tails, you know how you did it and what you did, you read my memories, the one place that I hold sacred in my head." I said in anger.

"Emerl, I didn't know they were so dear to you, but the only reason I looked in there was to get rid of the viruses that would have killed you, if I had activated you then you would have been terminated." Tails said with sorrow and remorse is voice.

"Tails I'm sorry, I just thought that ….well….you know". I said feeling full of regret.

"You just thought that I would just do it for kicks or "sniff" something to do, Emerl I'm not that that kind of person, and you know that." Tails said feeling a-little better.

"Tails, I'm sorry." I said whilst I walked over to him too give him a hug but after a few steps I felt something pulling on the back of my head, I expected it to be Cream, but I saw that there were some wires connected to the back of my head. I moved my hand to pull them out but another hand stopped me it was Tail's "Sorry Emerl those wires keep you connected to my computer so don't pull them out". Tails said. "Ok and I'm sorry for being such a jerk" I apologised. "I know Emerl, now if you could go back to the marked square and resume your original position; it's much easier to work that way." Tails asked. "Sure, no problem." I said whilst retuning. I sat down and turned my head to Tails. "Oh and Tails" I said causing him to turn around. "Yeah" Tails said "Again I'm sorry. I said. "It's ok Emerl, now I'll finish your upgrades and we can talk, ok." Tails said. "AI, begin deactivation sequence." Tails said "Yes, Tails." Said the AI. I felt the AI starting to deactivate my brain. "Emerl, when you wake up, I will be finished here's a word of advice, you may feel different so don't try anything as it not going to be bad, ok." Tails told me. I could only nod, which Tails retuned to show me that he knew why I did it, then almost immediately after my vision was consumed by darkness. My CPU activated along with my internal clock telling me that it was 10:36 AM. "Well it's been eight hours since I was deactivated." I turned to were Tails was, I saw that he had fallen asleep. "I wonder were I am, but first I have got to get out….of……Augh!! I screamed as all the information from the update and all new features activated all at once. The physical updates didn't hurt at all; as they were merely upgraded jets, weapons, speed E.C.T. But the information was worse than 20 full migraines at once. Hundreds of terabytes of information flooded my head. "Ahhhhh, it hurts so much, TAILS ANYBODY PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails woke up due to my screaming, as soon as he saw what was happening he new immediately what was going on to me. "Good thing this room is sound proofed" Tails said before running over to me. "Emerl listen relax and just wait it out." He quickly checked his watch. "Only 15 seconds longer just hold on." Tails said in concern. After the 15 seconds were over I was on his hands and knees, panting. "What the hell….was that, are you trying to kill me Tails!?!" I asked him in confusion. "Don't worry Emerl it's all over now." I sat up and still panting. "What happened, why did that happened, I can tell you didn't intend for that." I said. "I had set it to do it at that time automatically; I thought you would be still deactivated. Tails said. He helped me up and removed the wires from my head. I walked around a bit to get my joints workings until I walked up to a mirror and saw the one thing I never wanted or want to see again. "WHAT THE FUCK, I'M GEMERL; YOU HAVENT EVEN GIVEN ME MY BODY BACK." I screamed

"I am sooooooo glad this room is sound proofed." Tails said. "Tails, you know I hate to even think about him, how I will cope seeing him wherever I go is beyond me." I said in anger. "Now, now Emerl calm down I can explain. Tails said fear. "Well hurry up". Then I remembered something. "Tails do you remember when I was still…myself before the death egg, it was early on when we had gotten that security card from rouge." I asked Tails. "Yeah so, what's your point?" Tails Asked me. "After we had gotten in you found out my composition materials from that data base in…. central city I think it was." I told Tails. "Yeah, it was central city; I still don't get your point." Tails responded. "*Sigh* if you know my materials why don't you make me a body with that information? I asked Tails. "Oh that's what you wanted to know, well theirs your problem, I may know your materials but I don't know how to build a gizoid body, sorry Emerl just give me some more time, ok." Tails told me.

"Any way I thought you would have some questions to ask me?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, I do" I told Tails. "Well follow me." I followed Tails through a door on the other side of the lab, on the other side of the door there was a small living area chair on one side, and a coach with the form of a sleeping rabbit on it. Emerl was mesmerised by the rabbit for a few moments before tails snapped me out of it. "Hey Emerl just sit down, I'll be with you in a sec I have to make a drink." Tails said as he maid his way to the kitchen. I sat on the chair opposite Cream's sleeping form. "To think I almost killed her." I said not knowing that Tails was standing right behind be.

"Emerl, you shouldn't beat your self up for that, it wasn't your fault it was Gemerl's." I jumped at his voice looking up at him. "Tails you scared me" I said. "Sorry." He said as he sat down next to Cream, using his hand he rubbed her head before turning his attention to me. "So Emerl what do you want to know." Tails asked me. "Well first I'd like to know how long's it's been, the last thing I remember is falling to Earth whilst, Eggman and Super Sonic keep getting smaller and smaller". I asked "Well it's been about a week." Tails said. "A week, couldn't you have woke me up sooner?" I asked. "No, couldn't I had to repair you first and start the de-viral process, and whilst were on the subject sorry about your memories." Tails said. "It's ok Tails, I'm not angry anymore but it would have been nice if you asked first." I told Tails. "Well next time I'll ask first". Tails said. "Ok Tails, how did I get here?" I asked. "Well Cream and her Mom, Vanilla brought you here after they found you crashed on Emerald beach." Tails told me. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Tails asked "Oh nothing, it's just Sonic found me on emerald beach so did Cream, weird huh?" I asked "Yeah, it is if you think about it." Tails said. "Tails, I need to ask you something about that AI." I said. "Huh, my AI, he's not in your head now if that's what your wondering?" Tails asked. "Well I wasn't going to ask that, but it's good to know". I said. "Well what were you going to ask"? Tails Asked. "I was going to ask how the heck did your AI know how to work a gizoid brain?" I Asked. "Oh that, well I stole him from Eggman in the Gimme shelter." Tails responded. "Emerl can I ask you something." Tails asked. "Sure fire away" I said. "How did you survive your Explosion on the Death Egg 3?" Tails asked. "Ahh, I was wondering when we would get to that." I said. "Well before the explosion I had calculated that Sonic would not be able to survive the blast. So I used Chaos Control which I learned from Shadow to warp my self away but I left the emerald shards there to throw you and Eggman off my trail….." I said. "And let me guess it didn't go according to plan?" Tails asked. "No as from what I can gather I had chaos controlled into one of Eggman's bases". I said. "So that explains how Eggman got you, heck at first we thought it to be a upgraded Phil robot." Tails said. Before we could say anything else, Cream started to stir. She opened one eye and looked at Tails. "Tails, how's……Emerl doing, is he ok?" Cream asked. Tails chuckled before speaking. "Why don't you ask him you're self." Tails said as he motioned towards me. The instant Cream saw me her eyes filled up with tears. At first I thought she was going to think I was Gemerl. But she just jumped on me and pulled me into a "Death hug" that would rival Amy's. "Oh Emerl I thought…..I would never see you again. Cream said with a mixture of joy, happiness and love in her voice. "Whoa, have you been taking hugging lessons from Amy?" Tails asked. "Yeah, she thought I would need them for you, but I don't like you like that. Cream said. "I know Cream, I know." Tails said. "Since we're on the subject, how's Mom been doing?" I asked. "She's fine, Sonic finally got the courage to tell Amy that you weren't a "Practice baby" and he confessed his feelings for her." Cream said. "Let me guess when Sonic told her that I wasn't a "Practice baby" he was in hospital for a month." I said. "No as he confessed after that, before she hit him." Tails Said. "I bet, her hammer was only a hairs width length away from his head when he confessed." I Said. "Emerl, I've been meaning to ask you, what was that form that Gemerl used against, Sonic and Eggman?" Tails asked. "*sigh* well I should have known that this would have come up sooner or later, but I guess you should know, only if you never tell any one else, got it Tails." I Said. "Sure Emerl I won't tell a soul." Tails said. "Ok, That form was the one in which I destroyed the fourth ancient…" I Stopped their as the look on Tail's face said "are you kidding". "So that's the form you destroyed it in." Tails said. "Yeah." I said. "Well, were just glad your back and ok Emerl, do you want to watch some TV?" Cream asked "Sure, I need it get up to date on current events." I said. Then I noticed that Tails hadn't drunk his water. "Tails you haven't drunk your drink." I said. Tails then noticed it and looked pretty embarrassed. On the TV, a breaking news real had just come on. "Breaking news, Dr Eggman is attacking Central city, Sonic and his friends have gone to stop him, this is surprising as it is only a week from his last attempt at world domination failed due to as Eggman said a faulty robot betrayer, we now go live to the scene, over to you Jessica." The man on the TV said. "Thanks Rob, Here as you can see, Dr Eggman is attacking the Central city highway. Sonic and a lot of his friends have joined the fight. There are Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, strangely there is no sign of Tails or Cream lets just hope that they get here in time to help". The woman on the TV said. With that Tails turned it off as I was boiling with rage. "Faulty, how dare he call me faulty I'll kill him." I cried full of rage. "Let's go and stop him" Cream said. With that we all ran out the door. Then I saw were we were outside Tail's lab in Emerald Town we the turned to the smoking buildings of central city.

Note: As you probably have read this takes place after sonic advance 3 which intern takes place after sonic battle so I thought I might as well fill you in on my version of how Eggman got Emerl to turn him into Gemerl. If you would like to review about the couples here they are: SonicXAmy, TailsXShade, KnucklesXRouge, ShadowXSonia, CreamXCharmy and…..TikalxEmerl, Shade and Sonia don't appear until later into the story about the middle and the same about Knuckles and Rouge getting together. (Sonia is from Sonic underground). (Shade is from Sonic chronicles the dark brotherhood). It could take me a while to get the next chapter up so please be patient.


End file.
